


Сто лет неодиночества

by beatlomanka



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Media!Fic, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>пост!ГВ (чем дальше, тем больше), первое лицо и настоящее время, в общем, прямая демонстрация того, как писать не надо.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> пост!ГВ (чем дальше, тем больше), первое лицо и настоящее время, в общем, прямая демонстрация того, как писать не надо.

_do not go gentle into that good night (c)_

1.  
 _  
… и если о жизни Стива Роджерса после разморозки нам известно немало, то Баки Барнс – о, Баки Барнс до сих пор остается загадкой для исследователей. Чудом выживший после падения с Юнгфрау, переживший кошмарные мучения (доступные нам отчеты ужасают настолько бесчеловечными подробностями, что даже криокамера и электрошок на их фоне выглядят вполне невинно), после – вынужденный в течение семидесяти лет работать на людей, с которыми сражался во время Второй Мировой… Информации о его жизни в двадцать первом веке мало, она обрывочна и в основном состоит из сообщений чрезмерно бдительных граждан о том, как они видели Зимнего Солдата на парковке, в супермаркете, в театре и даже в Диснейленде, и неудивительно, что спецслужбы, быстро осознав безнадежность такого розыска, вскоре от него отказались. Элли Канционе удалось взять интервью у Капитана Роджерса сразу после его выписки из госпиталя, и из ее статьи нам известно, что Барнс присутствовал на одном из рухнувших в Потомак хелликеррьеров, более того – именно он вытащил бессознательного Роджерса на берег. Совершенно очевидно, что сделать это мог только Баки Барнс, а никак не Зимний Солдат, чьей задачей было убить Капитана Америку. Однако чуть позже пиар-отдел Мстителей официально опроверг это заявление Стива Роджерса, уточнив, что во время проведения операции Капитан получил сотрясение мозга тяжелой степени и что его слова, я цитирую, «не следует понимать буквально»._

_Кому же нам верить? Действительно ли Роджерс встретил над Трискелионом старого друга, действительно ли смог до него достучаться, несмотря на прошедшие годы и заложенные в Солдата установки? Если так, то почему Барнс пропал после этой встречи – полная неизвестность о последующих двух годах его жизни и спустя семьдесят пять лет не дает покоя как историкам, так и психиатрам. Все мы видели «Берлинские записи», все мы слышали хрипловатый голос и уже ставшее легендарным «Меня зовут Баки», но как, каким образом Барнс смог вернуться сквозь семидесятилетние настройки Зимнего Солдата? Как оказался втянутым в те события, что мы сегодня зовем Гражданской Войной или просто Гражданкой, куда исчез сразу после? Кем он был, этот человек, ради которого Стив Роджерс бросил свой щит, свое капитанство и свою команду? Этот вопрос самому Роджерсу задавали не раз, но до самого последнего дня его ответ оставался неизменным: «Без комментариев».  
_

«Мы всё ещё помним»   
Сара Стейн, «Кембриджский исторический журнал» (2081) 222 (3): 884-899.

***  
Закат плещется по улицам текучей рыжиной. Королевская резиденция замерла на возвышенности и смотрит на город сверху вниз, воздушная и светлая, щедро увитая цветущими лианами. Одна из них переплетается с ажурным ограждением балкона, и ее крупные желтые цветы пахнут одуряюще сладко.

Я люблю этот город. Люблю смотреть на него вот так – немного с высоты, чтобы можно было разглядеть как можно больше: асимметрично нарезанные улицы, яркие одежды, маленькие тропические сады на крышах. Я люблю его имя, гордое и звонкое, будто пришедшее из тех времен, когда мы ещё верили в настоящую свободу – ту, что неподвластна правительствам, армиям и политическим играм. Я люблю возвращаться сюда раз за разом, я возвращался сюда так часто, что кажется, уже начал считать этот город своим, а себя - местным. В конце концов, недаром же говорят, что дом там, где сердце, и если это верно, то Фридомтаун действительно был для меня домом. И за то, что мое сердце он для меня сберег, я всегда буду благодарен.

\- И ведь мне казалось, что костюм Капитана Америки смешон, - говорит за моей спиной голос знакомый так давно, что даже мне немного страшно думать об этом. Никто в разговорах о человеческой жизни не оперирует такими числами.

Никто, кроме нас двоих.

Такая обособленность отделяет нас от остального человечества, отрезает, заворачивает в воздушный пузырь только-для-двоих, но меня это не тревожит – я привык к тому, что мы с Баки другие, не похожие на всех прочих. 

Я привык к тому, что у нас всё – только для двоих.

\- Что тебе не нравится?

\- Ну что ты, мне всё нравится - фыркает он и подходит ближе. Я чувствую почти бесшумный шорох его шагов - босые ноги по нагретому дереву пола - я чувствую его дыхание, ровное и чистое. Никогда ещё, ни в тот день, когда получил новое тело, ни в тот, когда увидел его живым в лабораториях Золы – никогда я не был так беззаботно, всепоглощающе счастлив. – Жёлтое и черное. Прекрасный выбор. Очень мужественное сочетание цветов *

\- Приличные люди, Бак, давно перестали делить цвета на мужественные и женственные. Ты отстал от жизни.

\- Я всего три дня как выбрался из криокамеры, в которой проспал пять лет. Имей снисхождение к моим старомодным взглядам.

Перила чуть вздрагивают под ладонями – Баки упирается в них локтями, прогибается в спине, будто присоединяется к местной традиции поклонения кошачьим. На светлый лоб ссыпаются волосы, позднее солнце заливает их слепящей бронзой, Баки улыбается мне, и в его улыбке я вижу разом и прерафаэлитскую чистоту черт, и пыльных призраков нашего с ним детства.

\- И потом, - добавляет он тягуче, хитро приподнимает брови. – Разве я когда-нибудь был приличным?

Ухмылка на его лице – о, я знаю эту ухмылку. Не "помню ее", не "знаком с ней" – я знаю её всем собой, знаю каждую морщинку вокруг светлых глаз, знаю, как встречаются ресницы, когда он щурится, как поднимается уголок губ, я знаю всё это, и я люблю его. Господи, если ты есть где-то там, в закатных, сгорающих небесах, помоги мне, прости меня – я люблю его.

Вот так всё и заканчивается: оранжевые цепи облаков над нами, тропический ветер, вволю приласкавший пахучие цветы, гостеприимный дом и тихий, уставший от жары вечер. Это хорошие декорации, лучшие из возможных, и мне невероятно повезло провести этот день именно здесь. 

\- Итак, - Баки облизывает губы коротким движением алого языка, и одного этого достаточно, чтобы обратить меня в соляной столб с гулко колотящимся внутри сердцем. – Зачем ты надел этот костюм гендерно нейтральной расцветки?

\- Я прощаюсь, Бак, - говорю я, разводя руки и всей грудью вдыхая счастливый воздух мирной, благополучной страны. – Прощаюсь со своим супергеройством. 

Он, к счастью, не спрашивает, уверен ли я в своем решении – и я полюбил бы его за это ещё сильнее, но бесконечность, увы, нельзя увеличить. 

Это непросто. Я всегда хотел защищать тех, кто слабее, хотел спасать жизни, делать мир безопаснее и чище. Но, кажется, я больше не могу. Последние пять лет моя жизнь была заполнена поисками, упрашиваниями – Боже правый, даже запугиваниями – всех, кто по слухам мог бы помочь убрать триггеры, и я успел забыть, как делается что-то другое. Я не помню, когда в последний раз у меня была нормальная миссия. Я не слежу за новостями, я вообще ничего не знаю об окружающем мире. Мое сердце слишком долго оставалось здесь, холодное и одинокое, и я терял рассудок, пытаясь найти способ вернуть его себе.

И теперь у меня не получается думать ни о чем больше. Он со мной, он здесь. Он рядом, и я не отпущу его от себя ни на шаг.

\- Удивительно, - говорит Баки, тон у него легкий, живой – я оживаю вместе с ним, как иссушенный цветок, получив немного воды, оживает, поднимая лепестки. – Как ты вообще умудрялся двигаться, с таким-то плащом? Не спотыкался об него ни разу?

\- Тору плащ не мешает. И потом, это не просто плащ. Это специальная ткань-отражатель: если завернуться в него в темноте, никто не заметит с расстояния двух шагов, - я чуть улыбаюсь, наклоняя голову. – Он практичный.

Порыв ветра вплетается в вольно растрепанные волосы, шутливо сплетает их друг с другом, город под нами медленно тонет в наползающей темноте. Благополучная Ваканда благополучно засыпает, и статуя Черной Пантеры ритуально бережет её сны. 

В этом есть странный символизм: мы оба похожи на эту статую. Баки – долгим своим, каменным сном, я – готовностью стоять на страже бесконечно.

Мы оба перед Пантерой в долгу.

\- Допустим. А каково практическое применение этого выреза, Роджерс? Ой, нет, дай я угадаю: злодеи видят твое декольте и теряют всякое желание злодействовать? Начинают снимать котят с деревьев и переводить стариков через дороги?

Баки, конечно, видит мой порыв, мое движение, он быстр так же, как и я – и всё-таки он позволяет мне обхватить себя со спины и бесстыдно укусить открытое темнеющему горизонту плечо.

\- Между прочим, ты только что напал на престарелого ветерана.

\- Я и сам престарелый ветеран, - говорю я ему в шею и прижимаю к себе так близко, что от родного запаха сводит горло.

Баки замирает так на несколько секунд, неподвижно и доверчиво, а потом проворачиватся, не размыкая моих объятий. Мы стоим лицом к лицу, и это всё, чего я хотел, всё, о чем мечтал в те долгие ночи, когда верить и надеяться было слишком тяжело. У него голубые глаза, почти прозрачные, я вижу в них едва заметные золотые искорки: веселье и радость, и облегчение, и долгожданная, вымученная свобода. 

Мне хочется простоять так всю вечность.

\- Я вот думаю, - шепчет он мне в висок и обнимает за талию так же уверенно, как в сорок втором. – Твой функциональный костюм меня не укусит, если я попытаюсь его с тебя снять?

Это глупо, но я смеюсь. Смеюсь и толкаюсь, и он тянет меня за собой, и мы вместе падаем на дорогое дерево паркета. 

Я падаю, и мне тепло. Мне радостно. Мне так хорошо, что я едва не взрываюсь от счастья.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

_  
…однако поразительно, как много образованных и интеллигентных людей все еще верят в старую сказку под названием Зимний Солдат. В какой-то мере их, конечно, можно понять, но давайте все-таки отвлечемся от роскошных скул оскароносного Дастина Нэйта и трогательных стихов Мирры Асприн, чтобы взглянуть наконец правде в глаза. Эта правда ведь очень проста, и заключается она в том, что Зимний Солдат – собирательный образ. Нам доподлинно известно, что Зимних Солдат было по меньшей мере два десятка, и минимум семеро из них имели различные бионические протезы. Двое, если верить имеющимся отчетам, прошли процедуру деформации скелета с применением силиконовых вставок, что (предположительно) позволяло им в буквальном смысле складываться, помещаясь в клетки размером метр на метр. Но ни в одном из доступных для нас документов Гидры нет указаний на то, что среди этих Солдат был и Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Нет ни одного архивного фото, где было бы открыто его лицо, на всех снимках он предстает в полной боевой экипировке, в маске и гогглах, и как вы понимаете, это вызывает серьезные затруднения с установлением личности. Однозначно можно сказать лишь то, что человек, которого сегодня принято считать Баки Барнсом, действительно похож на Барнса формой лба и цветом волос – но на этом всё._

_Здесь мой научный оппонент и заклятый друг, уважаемый профессор Эйшварн обычно начинает эмоционально протирать очки и, фигурально выражаясь, размахивать «Берлинскими записями». Он совершает ту же ошибку, что и большинство из нас – верит им без какого-либо критического восприятия. Да, Бернард, разумеется, эти записи существуют, разумеется, я их видел. Однако давайте разберемся: видеозаписи - это всё, что у нас есть. И давайте также не будем забывать: Гельмут Земо на первом же допросе признался, что это он устроил взрыв в Вене, пользуясь образом Баки Барнса. Дорогой мой Бернард, в мире, где существуют маски, идентичные лицу любого человека, фото- и видеоматериалы уже давно должны были перестать считаться доказательством хоть чего-либо, разве не так?_

_Это, впрочем, еще не всё – я не могу не задать простой вопрос, на который за восемь лет, что я изучаю эту тему, мне так и не удалось найти ответа: почему по прибытии в берлинскую штаб-квартиру «Барнса» не направили на медицинский осмотр и не провели анализ ДНК? В две тысячи шестнадцатом году ему было бы девяносто девять лет, и даже с учетом истории Стива Роджерса, такой возраст не мог не вызвать некоторых разумных сомнений. Я провел в Европе полтора года, исследуя все, что только можно найти в архивах, я беседовал с десятком коллег, специализирующихся на истории германских правоохранительных органов, и я со всей ответственностью могу вам заявить: в те годы, как и сейчас, именно медицинский блок был первой точкой, куда охрана доставляла задержанных, если они были захвачены после штурма, боя или перестрелки. Почему же «Барнса» доставили на допрос сразу же, минуя врачей, не потому ли, что иначе стало бы известно, что протез – не протез, а Баки Барнс – не Баки Барнс? В две тысячи шестнадцатом году еще была жива родная сестра Барнса – Ребекка была младше брата на пятнадцать лет. Отчего ни ЦРУ, ни Интерпол, ни немецкая полиция не запросили образец ее крови для проверки? Более того, у нас не осталось образцов голоса Баки Барнса – реального Баки Барнса, соответственно нет возможности провести фоноскопическую экспертизу, чтобы подтвердить, что покорившее сердца миллионов «Меня зовут Баки» действительно произнес именно он._

_И как удобно, что этот человек с внешностью давно павшего героя исчез во время перебоя с электричеством. Как так вышло? Неужели у всей охраны штаб-квартиры отобрали огнестрельное оружие? Неужели приказ стрелять на поражение успели отменить? Как из едва ли не самого охраняемого здания в Берлине мог исчезнуть самый разыскиваемый преступник года?_

_Таким образом, правда, уважаемые читатели, в том, что кем бы ни был этот человек и какими бы ни были его цели, он не был Баки Барнсом. Правда в том, что Баки Барнс погиб в тысяча девятьсот сорок четвертом, защищая свою страну, как и полагается хорошему солдату и достойному гражданину. Правда в том, что Зимний Солдат – всего лишь красивая легенда, на которой издательства и киностудии уже почти сотню лет делают весьма неплохие деньги._

«Зимний Солдат: мистификация двух веков»  
Пол Арчер, «Американское историческое обозрение» (2112) 227 (8): 657-671.

***  
\- Мы должны вернуться.

Под зонтиком уличного кафе утреннее солнце кажется довольно безобидным – это, конечно, обманчивое впечатление: итальянское солнце давно разучилось быть безобидным. Оно заливает жаром улицу, витрины и туристов-жаворонков, шарики разноцветного мороженого в моем стаканчике оттаивают, оплывают, теряют былую твердость – и в этом столько параллелей с нами, что я не могу не улыбнуться.

Если бы мне нужно было бы выбрать себе символ сегодня, я выбрал бы шарик чуть подтаявшего мороженого. 

Нат, конечно, закатила бы глаза, услышав такое, но я на самом деле не могу найти образа ближе и откровеннее. Жесткий лед уходит, растворяется крепкая форма, и я становлюсь мягче, пластичнее – как податливая глина в умелых руках.

\- Нет.

\- Стив, я серьёзно, - Баки откладывает газету, сверлит меня недовольным взглядом, и я улыбаюсь ему, облизывая ложку. Итальянское джелато по-прежнему великолепно.

Баки тоже.

Четвертое июля две тысячи тридцать седьмого года, указано на передовице – я пытаюсь мысленно проговорить эту дату по-итальянски, но у меня не выходит. Баки, с его бесконечным терпением лучшего из снайперов, учит меня тем языкам, что, оказывается, знает сам – их мы насчитали уже больше пятнадцати. Моя эйдетическая память безукоризненно сохраняет грамматические конструкции и словарные значения, но вот произношение мне не дается – даже мысленно.

Четвертое июля - сегодня мой день рождения, и Баки настоял, чтобы мы встретили его в Риме. «Вечный город для вечных странников» сказал он, ухмыляясь, и я согласился, как соглашался с ним всегда. Мы, конечно, не вечны, но сегодня мне исполняется сто девятнадцать – мог ли я подумать, что доживу до таких лет? Было время, когда я не верил, что доживу до девятнадцати, было время, когда я не хотел дожить до двадцати девяти, а сегодня мне сто девятнадцать, передо мной настоящее, итальянское джелато и настоящий, мой Баки Барнс, и во всей Вселенной нет никого счастливее меня.

Это точка равновесия, идеального покоя, к которому я всегда стремился и которого в моей жизни не было, не могло быть, пока она состояла из борьбы и воин. Пока я твердил себе, что должен что-то всему миру, но никогда не думал, что должен что-то и самому себе.

Что ж, если я и был что-то должен этому миру, то с ним я давно расплатился. Настало время отдать долги себе.

\- Я тоже серьёзно, - отвечаю я. С раскрытых страниц на меня смотрит госсекретарь Росс – так до сих пор и не знаю, кем он приходится тому, первому Россу – и уверяет, что ситуацией уже занимаются компетентные службы. «Ситуация» - захваченная террористами секретная база в Коннектикуте, восемнадцать заложников и ультиматум: угроза выпустить три боеголовки на Филадельфию, если террористам не предоставят двадцать доз сыворотки.

Сыворотку им не дадут, это очевидно: до сих пор она изучена слабо, реакция на нее непредсказуема. Получить двадцать никому не подконтрольных суперсолдат – или двадцать Халков – не захочется никому. До истечения срока ультиматума остается четыре дня, через два скорее всего начнут убивать заложников, и это возмутительно, отвратительно, ужасно – и это не моя проблема.

Слава Богу, это в кои-то веки не моя проблема.

Баки продолжает смотреть на меня исподлобья.

\- Для этого есть правительственные группы, - убеждаю я его, хотя и понимаю, что говорю глупость. В Штатах теперь все группы – правительственные, из обычных ли людей или из людей со сверхспособностями, но суть в том, что правительство не будет рисковать. Правительство дотянет до последнего и отдаст команду идти на штурм.

Еще лет десять назад мы бы не увидели подобного сообщения в газетах. Пробраться на базу, отменить запуск ракет и освободить заложников – стандартная миссия для Черной Вдовы, и она не стала бы ждать разрешения Белого Дома, но пятьдесят с лишним лет это тот возраст, от которого человек уже не может просто отмахнуться. Это тот возраст, когда старые раны и старые травмы начинают сказываться на скорости и на выносливости, болью цепляются к суставам, иссушивают мышцы – и Наташа Романофф уже третий год не участвует в полевых операциях.

Восемнадцать имен в столбик свежей типографской краской: пока еще заложники, очень скоро – жертвы.

\- Стив, - говорит Баки тем редким тоном, от которого у меня по позвоночнику ползет крупная, холодная дрожь. – Ты же спать не сможешь, если они погибнут.

Эти слова отдаются эхом у меня в голове, множатся, растут перед глазами, заполняют собой всё, но я не сдаюсь – не собираюсь сдаваться. Мы попрощались с прошлой жизнью не для того, чтобы возвращаться к ней снова и снова. Мир как-то жил до нас, и ему пора бы учиться жить без нас опять. Я отставляю пустой стаканчик и встаю, тяну Баки вверх, пока он не поднимается на ноги. В его чертах читается тревога и нервозность, и мне нужно смыть их с любимого лица как можно скорее.

\- А я и не собираюсь сегодня спать. Идём, я ещё не поздоровался с Форумом.

В конце концов, это ведь мой день рождения.

Мы гуляем по улицам до прозрачной, бархатной темноты, помогаем туристам фотографироваться, едим пиццу и панини, Рим дружелюбно укрывает нас летними ветрами. Он, конечно, теперь не тот, каким я видел его впервые, зимой сорок четвертого, он отличается от себя былого, как и любой мирный город будет отличаться от себя-военного. И всё-таки он прежний – живой и радостный, заполненный духом всех тех поколений, что прошли здесь до нас – и пройдут после.

В отель мы возвращаемся с двумя бутылками неприлично дорогого вина, но друг от друга пьянеем куда больше. Баки опускает на мгновенье ресницы и отключает маскировочный рукав – знает, насколько я неравнодушен к его металлической руке, а потом мы и в самом деле не спим всю ночь – над окном горят ласковые звезды, и я беззвучно кричу им, выгибаясь в родных объятиях. Я кричу им обо всём – как люблю, как схожу с ума от каждого взгляда, от каждого прикосновения, как с каждым поцелуем взрываются во мне вселенные и миры. Я кричу им правду – нельзя так любить, так отчаянно, так бесконечно, не бывает такой любви, нет её – и всё же вот она, обнимает меня, утыкается колючим подбородком мне в плечо, шепчет сладкие глупости на ухо, и у меня, кажется, влажные глаза.

А поутру я молча бронирую два билета в Нью-Йорк, и Баки, заглянув в экран мне через плечо, начинает собираться – так же молча. Он ничего не говорит, не сердится и не злится, прощает мне моё дурное упрямство, глупое и детское, он принимает меня с ним вместе, и у меня нет слов, чтобы сказать, как я ему благодарен.

Мы, конечно же, возвращаемся.

По пути из Нью-Йорка в Коннектикут обзаводимся масками и неприметным камуфляжем из секонд-хенда, маски настраиваем уже во взятой напрокат машине. С первой попытки у меня получается огромный нос и тонкие усики – Баки хохочет, вцепившись в руль, и видит Бог, это лучший звук из всех, что существуют в мире.

На саму операцию у нас уходит сорок минут: Баки отключает протоколы запуска ракет, пока я освобождаю заложников, потом мы вместе разбираемся с террористами. Их оказывается всего семнадцать, и один из них умеет метать глазами молнии, но этого недостаточно, чтобы справиться с двумя суперсолдатами. Мы плотно связываем их, одного за другим, пока в их чересчур старом для таких забав предводителе я не узнаю того, кого уже и не ждал увидеть.

\- Батрок!

Он без сознания и не реагирует, зато Баки оборачивается, окидывая нас кратким внимательным взглядом.

\- Знакомый?

\- Да, встречались как-то, - говорю я с улыбкой: воспоминания о Лемурианской Звезде уже потеряли яркость и обрели тонкий привкус ностальгии. – Я выбил ему пару зубов, он чуть не взорвал нас с Романофф.

\- Звучит как начало отличной дружбы, - фыркает Баки, и я закатываю глаза, закрепляя последний узел.

Закончив, мы тихо исчезаем с базы и выходим в горячий американский июль, улыбаясь друг другу немного дико, как пьяные от адреналина подростки.

Из штата мы уезжаем на мотоциклах. Волосы у Баки собраны с неаккуратный хвост, и мне хочется его растрепать – это такое наивное детское желание, из тех, о которых я уже и не мечтал. Ветер поет, хватается за руль, в груди бьется что-то светлое и чистое: мы так давно не встречались, что я не сразу узнаю это чувство – чувство выполненного долга.


	3. 3

3.

_  
На втором месте в нашем хит-параде самая сказочная и, пожалуй, самая красивая пара: Баки Барнс и Её Величество Т’Ченна._

_Но как же такое могло случиться, наверняка спросите вы, и да, это действительно невероятно. Но разве «невероятно» означает «невозможно»? Многие видные исследователи утверждают, что после событий в аэропорту Лейпцига Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс отправились не куда-нибудь, а именно в гостеприимную Ваканду – туда друзей пригласил убедившийся в невиновности Барнса принц Т’Чалла. Конечно, мы не может утверждать со всей уверенностью, что наши герои прожили во Фридомтауне достаточно долго, однако большинство биографов Капитана Стива Роджерса сходятся на том, что последние годы жизни он провел преимущественно там. Трудно сказать, оставался ли в Африке Баки Барнс, но давайте подумаем – куда ему было идти? В Штатах он был объявлен вне закона, в Европе – находился в розыске, так отчего бы не остаться в мирной и дружелюбной Ваканде?_

_Мы не вдавались бы в такие подробности, однако совсем недавно из надежного источника к нам поступила интересная информация: в сентябре этого года на закрытом курорте Её Величество, которая в этом году отмечает двадцатипятилетний юбилей, сопровождал мускулистый белый мужчина. Спутник королевы, согласно описанию свидетелей, был голубоглазым шатеном с восхитительной улыбкой и – внимание – несмотря на щедро разливаемый алкоголь, абсолютно не пьянел. Даже после восьмой бутылки текилы. Возможно ли, что это был Баки Барнс?_

_Конечно, мы этого не утверждаем. Мы даже не утверждаем, что Баки Барнс всё ещё жив – новых данных о нём нет уже больше тридцати лет. Однако буквально вчера в нашу редакцию прислали довольно любопытный архивный снимок – на нем семнадцатилетняя тогда еще принцесса Т’Ченна запечатлена во время ежегодного вакандского маскарада, который королевская семья проводит в середине зимы. Её Высочество, как вы можете видеть на фото, выбрала для праздника не пиратский наряд и не инопланетный скафандр, но женский вариант формы сержанта Джеймса Барнса времен Второй Мировой – да-да, тот самый, с синим бушлатом. Может быть, детское увлечение бесстрашным героем со временем перешло в настоящую симпатию? Особенно, если сам герой вдруг оказался рядом – всё такой бесстрашный и всё такой же привлекательный. Мы оставим этот вопрос без ответа и предложим нашим читателем озвучить свое мнение в комментариях к статье. А тем временем на первом месте…_

«10 самых невероятных пар, о которых вы и подумать не могли»  
Энни Дистрейж, Harper's Bazaar 10 ноября 2050. 

***  
Эта зима, кажется, шагнула в Нью-Йорк прямо из сорок первого: тот же до костей морозящий ветер, та же оседающая на коже изморозь, те же меркнущие в белизне улицы. Две идентичные цепочки наших следов медленно тонут под свежим слоем снега, раскинувшееся вокруг кладбище вокруг безлюдно и безжизненно.

Сейчас, в середине столетия, мир прощается с Железным Человеком. По всем телеканалам крутят биографические ролики, газеты пестрят фотографиями – новыми и старыми. На первых Тони выглядит усталым, на вторых – немного злым, на тех и других – исполненным боевого задора. Этот задор неимоверно бесил меня когда-то, в те времена, что мы сражались плечом к плечу, но сегодня я по нему скучаю.

Тони, конечно, не первый из старых знакомых, с кем мне пришлось попрощаться – я помню, как погиб в авиакатастрофе Т’Чалла и как его дочь рыдала у Баки на плече; помню, как Клинт каждый раз обещал Лоре, что следующая миссия точно будет последней, пока одна из них и в самом деле не стала таковой; помню, как в крупной перестрелке пробили легкие Шэрон. Это больно каждый раз, и это не совсем не становится легче – отпускать тех, кто был тебе близок, тех, кому ты доверял. Я скучаю по ним, хотя и понимаю, что это было неизбежно.

После смерти Тони Пеппер сделала официальное заявление – сообщила о том, что он уничтожил все костюмы, даже костюм Воителя, ведь Роуди все равно уже много лет его не использует. Я сомневаюсь, что в Белом Доме ей поверили, и сомневаюсь, что она сказала правду – если я хоть немного понимаю, каким человеком был Тони Старк, то он должен быть оставить как минимум технологию. Надеюсь, ее уничтожит сама Пеппер. Надеюсь, что охота за наследием Тони Старка, которая вот-вот начнется, окажется бескровной.

Это всё ещё больно – ведь когда-то мы почти сумели. Почти поняли то, что Наташа понимала с самого начала – быть вместе важнее того, как именно мы остаёмся вместе. Мы почти смогли, «почти» – до смешного грустное слово. Сейчас, в середине века то, что принято звать Гражданской войной, завершилось окончательно. Тони как-то удавалось удерживать чаши весов: он, хоть и всегда поддерживал Соглашение на словах, всё равно защищал неподписавших, предоставлял адвокатов нарушившим, да и немалое количество побегов из тюрем вряд ли произошло совсем без его помощи. Понимал ли он, что это полумеры? Наверняка. Мог ли он сделать что-то ещё? Я не знаю.

Теперь ситуация изменится. Она уже меняется, это чувствуется, звенит в морозном воздухе. Больше не будет поблажек, за плечами несогласных больше не будет маячить мощная фигура человека, на которого нельзя так просто закрыть глаза. Сейчас, в середине века, правительство нас всё-таки победило. Будущие поколения не узнают, что можно было жить без пристального взгляда государства тебе в спину. Я пытаюсь найти в этом хорошее, но хорошее здесь только одно – мне плевать. Это больше не моя война. Я всего лишь пришел проститься с другом.

Баки сидит на присыпанной снегом скамье, спрятав руки в карманы и нахохлившись большой темной птицей. Он до сих пор не любит холод, и я просил его не ходить сюда, в это королевство снега и гранита, но он не послушал. Я знаю, он по-своему оплакивает Тони – как неслучившуюся дружбу, как упущенную возможность и просто как хорошего человека, которого в мире больше нет. Он так и не перестал винить себя тех смертях, которые случились из-за Гидры, и возможно, не перестанет никогда. Как и я, он не любит кладбища – слишком многих мы с ним привели сюда, уложили в эти могилы. С другой стороны, кладбища как ничто другое заставляют ценить того, кто рядом – того, кто важнее воздуха. Я подхожу к Баки, он поднимается мне навстречу, и мы неторопливо уходим, прокладывая второй ряд следов строго над первым.

Несмотря на грусть, я стараюсь не унывать. Как минимум, Тони умер мирно и во сне. Пеппер справится с теми, кто захочет прибрать к рукам его технологии. Баки идет рядом со мной, и я люблю его – с каждым днем всё сильнее и сильнее. 

Мне неизвестно, сколько этих дней нам отмерила судьба, сколько из них мы уже истратили. Но я благодарен за все - до единого.

На выходе Баки сам берёт меня за руку.


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
 _…спустя пятьдесят лет после битвы в аэропорту Лейпцига мы вспоминаем, как и почему это случилось. Предпосылки этой истории, как часто бывает, появились задолго до создания инициативы «Мстители» и Заковийского Соглашения. Они появились в Нью-Йорке полуторавековой давности, где запретная любовь, помноженная на бедность Великой Депрессии, вынудила Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнса снять дешевую квартирку в самом развратном и откровенно гейском квартале Бруклина. Останься сладкая парочка где-нибудь еще, Капитана Америки с этим миром скорее всего не случилось бы: нынешней толерантностью в те времена и не пахло, а люди не стеснялись вмешиваться в чужую личную жизнь, если там происходило что-то действительно ненормальное. Слабый и насквозь больной Стив Роджерс никогда не отличался смирением и советов не слушал, однако и серьезным противником в уличных драках тоже не был никогда. Понимая, что рано или поздно это приведет к печальному финалу, Барнс поступил самым очевидным образом: снял квартиру в единственном безопасном для них районе, поступил на работу в ремонтный док и позволил Роджерсу сесть себе на шею._

_И наверняка эти двое еще долго испытывали бы чужое терпение, если бы не японцы и Перл-Харбор. Несмотря на свои нетрадиционные пристрастия, Барнс был здоровым парнем, крепким, физически развитым, и его призвали почти сразу: сначала в тренировочный лагерь, а потом и на войну – и вот тут на горизонте замаячила расплата за былые грехи. Лишившись защитника, любовника и кормильца, который обычно выступал своего рода буфером между Роджерсом и прочим миром, будущий Капитан очень быстро стал неуправляемым, отчаянным и безрассудным._

_Сегодня в такой ситуации модно впадать в депрессию и ходить к психотерапевту, но в те времена все было проще и естественнее. Тот, кто вырос в нищете и безотцовщине, тот, кто несмотря на огромный список болезней, дожил до двадцати шести, не мог позволить себе сидеть на подоконнике и тосковать. Практически сразу после отъезда Барнса, Роджерс начал оббивать пороги госпиталей и приемных комиссий, пытаясь попасть в армию вслед за возлюбленным. Согласно принятой в медиапространстве, официальной версии он был не способен сидеть сложа руки, пока плохие парни захватывают мир, если вы, конечно, можете в это поверить. Несмотря на свою испорченную натуру, Стив Роджерс не был дураком и не мог не понимать, что он – с его-то физическими данными – на фронте будет для своего Баки еще большей обузой, чем был в Бруклине, но… любовь есть любовь. Даже такая, неправильная и отвратительная, она заставляет терять головы и лучших из нас. Она же заставила Стива Роджерса согласиться на беспрецедентный, смертельно опасный и очевидно незаконный эксперимент Абрахама Эрскина – немецкого доктора с темным прошлым, который покинул Германию только в сорок втором, а до того вполне мирно жил всего в паре кварталов от Карла Брандта, будущего рейхскомиссара здравоохранения и личного врача Гитлера._

_Один Господь ведает, какие именно тайны нацистской медицины унес с собой на новую родину доктор Эрскин, но его сыворотка в сочетании с вита-облучением Старка сработала безотказно: из радиационной капсулы в этот мир вышел новый Стив Роджерс – тот, которого вскоре стали звать Капитаном Америкой. Следующие несколько месяцев Капитан провел в компании полуобнаженных длинноногих красоток, не отягощенных добродетелями, и можно было бы подумать, что на этом глупая история любви двоих бруклинских подростков бесславно окончится, но нет – освоившись в новом теле и познав всю прелесть женской ласки, Роджерс все-таки решил, что мужская любовь ему милее. Он добился проведения гастролей на фронте, однако вопреки своим изначальным планам сражаться с нацистами, поучаствовать в реальных битвах Стив Роджерс не спешил. Его вполне устраивала спокойная жизнь клоуна в трико до тех пор, пока он не узнал, что сто седьмой пехотный полк, к которому был приписан Барнс, после тяжелого боя оказался в плену. И только тогда Роджерс вспомнил вдруг о плохих парнях, которых он якобы не любит, и кинулся в одиночный марш-бросок за линию фронта. Каким чудом практически безоружный, не имеющий боевого опыта, рискующий секретным рецептом Эрскина Роджерс сумел не только добраться до базы Гидры, но и вызволить пленников Красного Черепа, до сих пор остается загадкой, но тем не менее, ему это удалось. Воссоединившиеся любовники во главе спасенного отряда триумфально вернулись к своим._

_По логике вещей после этого Барнса должны были демобилизовать и отправить обратно в Штаты, а Роджерса – отдать под трибунал за нарушение приказа и риск раскрыть противнику тайну сыворотки, но видимо, армейское начальство прониклось трогательным чувством наших героев, а может, вспомнило военный опыт древних греков - и вот на свет появились Воющие Коммандос. Какое-то время они воевали с Гидрой, делали вид, что не замечают, чем занимались по ночам в своем палатке Барнс и Роджерс, но в начале сорок пятого привычная дольче вита всё-таки закончилась: Баки Барнс сорвался в ущелье, а через двое суток и Стив Роджерс исполнил свою лебединую песнь, направив самолет во льды. Ромео и Джульетта двадцатого века умерли, потому что не могли жить друг без друга._

_Немало прошло лет, прежде чем мир узнал шокирующую правду: и Барнс, и Роджерс остались живы – если, конечно, летаргический сон во льдах и промывание мозгов можно так назвать. Вернувшись в мир в две тысячи одиннадцатом, Роджерс, несмотря на фигуру Аполлона и неприлично тесные костюмы, объявил целибат и два года жил аскетом, пока не выяснил, что его старый возлюбленный тоже жив в двадцать первом и тоже обзавелся весьма неприличным костюмом. И на следующие два года Роджерс с головой окунулся в поиски исчезнувшего с радаров Зимнего Солдата, снова позабыв про плохих парней. И вот в две тысячи шестнадцатом двое голубков наконец встретились: май, Бухарест и всего несколько минут в любовном гнездышке, однако Стиву Роджерсу этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы послать к черту законы, правительство, Мстителей, ООН и последние остатки своей гетеросексуальности – если она, конечно, когда-то у него все-таки была._

_Битва в аэропорту Лейпцига произошла не из-за Заковийского Соглашения и не из-за принципиального отказа Капитана Америка ему подчиниться, она произошла потому, что тогдашний госсекретарь Росс требовал голову (и прочие части тела) Баки Барнса. Никто не спустил бы ему семьдесят лет работы на террористическую организацию, никто, кроме Кэпа, который при виде алых губ и стройных бедер возлюбленного попросту терял волю и способность рассуждать здраво. За что и поплатился, лишившись щита и статуса Капитана Америка и проведя последние пять лет жизни в почти полной безвестности. Зато никто не мешал им с Барнсом наслаждаться неприличными костюмами, да простит Господь их грешные души._

 

«Нетрадиционные супергерои»  
Штефан Зиттерман, Bunte, 26 апреля 2066. 

***   
\- У меня к тебе вопрос. Осень надвигается на Хонсю рывками, неровными порывами: то тут, то там по-прежнему видна сочная зелень, из-за туч всё ещё выглядывает солнце, но ветер становится все холоднее, а Фудзияма – все мрачнее. - Ммм, - говорю я, качая в ладонях крошечную чашку – дорогой фарфор, аромат зеленого чая, фирменное японское спокойствие. Только что мы закончили с крупным охранным заказом, и сегодня наш первый выходной на островах. В карманах полно карт – ещё лет десять назад с нами расплатились бы наличкой, но сегодня сам факт того, что у человека в руках настоящие, реальные деньги, привлекает к себе слишком много внимания. Приходится держать карты – краткосрочные, неименные, разных стран и разных банков. - Только ответь честно, - говорит Баки, откусывая аммицу. – Я не обижусь, ничего такого. Я перевожу взгляд с контура Фудзи на его лицо. Баки как никто другой знает: я всегда честен, так и не научился лгать, что заставляет его думать, будто я могу попытаться сейчас? Я смотрю на него – как смотрел годами, буду смотреть и столетиями, если жизнь вдруг окажется достаточно щедра. У него чистые глаза, прозрачные, чуть тревожный взгляд, изгиб губ – такой, как был всегда, если Баки не хотел показать, что уязвлен, и у меня мерзко ноет в животе. Как я допустил такое? Как позволил, почему не заметил, что он не в порядке, что его что-то тревожит? Куда я смотрел? Неужели эти счастливые, тучные годы сделали меня невнимательным, нечутким к самому дорогому, к самому ценному, что у меня есть? Сладости теряют вкус, отдают на язык терпкой горечью. Мне неспокойно, нехорошо, вкусный загородный воздух вдруг кажется отравленным, ядовитым. - Хорошо, - медленно соглашаюсь я. Мне хочется протянуть к нему руки, коснуться, приласкать, но это Япония, за прошедшие годы ставшая еще консервативнее – здесь не принято проявлять нежные чувства прилюдно. Баки не обрадуется, если нам вслед будут шептаться или хуже того – начнут приглядываться. - Я тебе ещё не надоел? – видимо, на моем лице отразилось что-то – что-то не то, и Баки выставляет перед собой раскрытые ладони. – Не пойми меня неправильно, но мы с тобой не отходим друг от друга уже шестьдесят лет. И пусть лично я готов провести так же еще шестьдесят лет, трижды по шестьдесят, мне просто нужно знать… Если ты от меня устал, скажи, Стив. Я пойму. Как давно – вот что глупо бьется у меня в голове. Как давно Баки – мой Баки, сильный, уверенный, несгибаемый Баки Барнс, шутник и обаятельный весельчак – носит в себе эту неуверенность? Как давно я позволяю ему терзаться сомнениями в одиночестве, задаваться бессмысленными вопросами и не находить на них ответов? Господи, Стив Роджерс. Посмотри на себя. Ты его не заслуживаешь, не заслуживаешь этого благословения – быть рядом с ним, смотреть на него, дышать им, любить его каждый день, каждый год, так долго, сколько позволят наши продленные сывороткой жизни. Иногда я думаю о свадьбе. О кольцах и клятвах, об официальном статусе – но этот статус будет принадлежать чужим именам, не тем, которыми мы зовем друг друга. Есть ли смысл сообщать о нашей любви государству, если от государства мы прячемся уже не первый десяток лет? К тому же – если на небе есть Бог, Он и без священников знает, что мы с Баки принадлежим друг другу до самого конца, пока смерть не разлучит нам. В Его глазах мы женаты давным-давно. Только вот сам Баки, оказывается, в этом не уверен. Если бы сейчас была ночь, я бы ответил ему без слов. В темноте, в нашем маленьком съемном доме я бы отвечал ему губами, руками, вздохами, отвечал бы ему всем телом, всем собой. Поцелуями, укусами и объятиями я бы заставил его забыть об этом вопросе, я бы заставил его забыть вообще обо всем, кроме одного – я люблю его больше всего на свете. Но сейчас время обеда, все столики вокруг нас заняты, и на свету действуют другие правила. Поэтому я поджимаю губы и говорю: - Даже не надейся. Никуда ты от меня не денешься. Это недостаточно, конечно. Я знаю, что это такое: такое неуверенность в том, что ты нужен, в том, что тебя хотят; я знаю, как она окисляет изнутри, как трудно ее выгнать. Мне предстоит еще долгий путь: заверений и обещаний, словесных и безмолвных. Но пока – пока у Баки разглаживается морщинка на лбу и холодная, стеклянная тревога покидает его взгляд. Он показывает мне язык и кидается в меня виноградной косточкой. Засранец. Я не отпущу его от себя ни за что.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

_  
Согласно расхожему мнению, история так называемых суперсолдат началась во времена Второй Мировой Войны, однако сейчас уже совершенно очевидно, то это не так. История суперсолдат началась куда раньше и вовсе не в Германии, как до сих пор полагают некоторые. Нет, история суперсолдат, как и многие другие противоестественные и противные Господу вещи, началась в Америке._

_В начале двадцатого века по обе стороны Атлантики в воздухе ощутимо пахло войной. Она и случилась: Европа ворочалась, примерялась и все-таки взорвалась, и вскоре Штаты, которые куда больше беспокоились о доступе к морским просторам, нежели о военных действиях, были вынуждены заявить о своем участии. Однако военное командование во главе с Вильсоном уже тогда понимало: Америке нечего противопоставить своим врагам. Американское оружие было таким же, как у противника, американские солдаты были не лучше европейских, а может, и хуже - в силу отсутствия опыта крупных сражений. И вот тогда появилась Идея._

_Первая Мировая еще не закончилась, а тайные лаборатории Аляски уже вовсю разрабатывали препарат, который мы сегодня зовем «сывороткой». Испытуемых для нее тоже начали подбирать еще тогда, причем подбирать со всей тщательностью, начиная с пренатальной стадии. Отбор шел сразу по двум отдельным категориям: для эксперимента нужен был человек без каких-либо проблем со здоровьем, чтобы посмотреть, как сыворотка подействует на здоровый организм, а также нужен был человек с изрядным количеством болезней, чтобы оценить возможности сыворотки как лекарства. Сара Роджерс с ее тяжелой, мучительной беременностью и идеально здоровая Уинифред Барнс попали в эти списки в числе многих других женщин, ожидающих рождения ребенка._

_И спустя много лет из тысяч невольных кандидатов именно Барнс и Роджерс были выбраны в качестве первых испытуемых. Сама сыворотка была готова к середине тридцатых, к сороковым ее успели протестировать на свиньях и шимпанзе – и результаты этих тестов были весьма многообещающими. Оставалось лишь дождаться нужного момента – ученый совет решил, что наиболее целесообразно будет провести эксперимент, только когда подопытным исполнится по двадцать пять. В те времена в медицинских кругах считалось, что это самый подходящий возраст: организм уже полностью сформирован, но еще не изношен временем, психика развитая, но по-прежнему гибкая, взгляды устоявшиеся, но не закостеневшие._

_И вот в сорок втором году Баки Барнс, сам того не зная, получил в военном лагере инъекцию сыворотки и дозу облучения. Почти год за ним пристально наблюдали, отмечая постепенно возрастающий метаболизм и ускорение реакции, а после отправили на фронт – проверить первого суперсолдата в деле. С Роджерсом было сложнее: в силу слабого здоровья призвать его не могли. И тогда на сцене появился «доктор Эрскин», якобы немец, якобы врач, якобы создатель сыворотки. Настоящее имя этого человека до сих пор неизвестно, но с Роджерсом они быстро нашли общий язык и вскоре эксперимент состоялся. И эффект, надо признать, превзошел все ожидания._

_С безграничным удивлением медики узнали, что с больным организмом сыворотка работает куда эффективнее: лечение имеющихся заболеваний каким-то образом ускоряет ее действие. Стив Роджерс обрел ускоренную реакцию, заодно с нечеловеческой силой и выносливостью намного быстрее Баки Барнса. К концу сорок четвертого года стало понятно, что сыворотка стоит массового производства и официального применения, но поставить ее на поток не вышло: Первая Мировая, Великая Депрессия и уже начавшаяся Вторая Мировая опустошили не только казну, но и частные фонды. Создатели планировали вернуться к работе после окончания войны и восстановления экономики, собирались готовить суперсолдат для защиты Штатов и – наверняка – для диверсионной работы заграницей, однако конвейерному производству этого противного человеческой природе препарата неожиданно помешали сами суперсолдаты: Барнс и Роджерс умудрились погибнуть с разницей всего в несколько дней._

_Америка после двух Мировых воин и тяжелейшего экономического кризиса стала куда менее доверчивой, чем прежде. Рузвельта сменил Трумэн, план Маршалла требовал немалых ресурсов, и получить финансирование под не самый срочный проект стало непросто. К тому же отсутствовало главное: живое доказательство того, что сыворотка работает. Некого было предъявить Конгрессу, некого было привести в Белый Дом, и уже надвигалась Холодная Война, требовавшая развития технологий, а не человеческих способностей. Доктрина Трумэна поставила во главу угла изоляционизм, потребовала от американцев сосредоточиться на внутренних делах страны, и идея создания новых суперсолдат оказалась похоронена на десятилетия._

_Она ожила только в начале нулевых, и это оживление было связано с именем Таддеуса Росса – человека, который позднее дьявольскими происками стал государственным секретарем Соединенных Штатов. Тогда же он был генералом американской армии и горячо интересовался возможностью воссоздать волшебную сыворотку. В детстве он был большим любителем комиксов про Капитана Америку и его Ревущих Коммандос, и став взрослым, не собирался отказываться от мечты. Впрочем, вмешательство Господа помешало Россу реплицировать аутентичный состав, и все закончилось столкновением двух чудовищ, этих монстров современного Франкенштейна: Брюса Беннера и Эмиля Блонски._

_После ужасного побоища, которое адские создания устроили в прямо жилом квартале, Отец наш Небесный, казалось, вразумил генерала Росса. Он вроде бы отказался от попыток вмешаться в природу человека, в этот священный сосуд, дарованный нам свыше. Но Дьявол всегда находит пути к умам слабых и неверующих. В две тысячи одиннадцатом году мир узнал, что Стив Роджерс после своего падения во льды остался жив, превысив все допустимые сроки человеческой жизни. И снова соблазненный греховными перспективами Росс вспомнил о своих мечтах. Он решил, что добьется полного медицинского исследования для Стива Роджерса, чтобы получить образец крови и вычленить из нее рецепт сыворотки. Это оказалось непросто: Роджерс к тому времени уже не доверял правительству и правительственным клиникам, и это могло бы стать окончательной победой, однако в две тысячи четырнадцатом году стало известно, что жив и Барнс, не только обманувший смерть, но и все эти годы проработавший на Гидру – языческую организацию, приговорившую к смерти тысячи невинных душ._

_Росс сосредоточился на Барнсе, но найти его оказалось еще труднее, чем убедить Роджерса сдать кровь без приказа президента. И тогда Росс вытащил из-под сукна Заковийское Соглашение – проект этого разумного документа был составлен еще в двенадцатом году, сразу после битвы в Нью-Йорке, но использовать его сочли возможным лишь четыре года спустя. Прекрасно понимая, что Роджерс не пойдет на подписание, а Барнс не сдастся по-хорошему, Росс инициировал обсуждение в ООН и быстро добился успеха. Таким образом он убил сразу двух зайцев: выставил Роджерса преступником, что позволило не заморачиваться его согласием и гражданскими правами, а также выкурил Барнса из той норы, где он отсиживался после прощания со своими давними работодателями._

_И только Божье Провидение спасло нас всех. Погибший в ходе Гражданской войны Барнс и ушедший в подполье Роджерс лишили Штаты возможности создавать новых монстров, и нам всем остается только молиться, чтобы все так и оставалось._

«Больше никогда».  
Томас Смит, Christian today: Australia; 05.11.2091 – (11/05)

***  
В неподвижном ночном воздухе стоит запах сочной молодой травы – тот, что бывает только в самом начале лета, когда земля еще не высушена разгоревшимся за все эти годы солнцем. Я стою в июньской темноте, посреди идеально подстриженного газона, звезды смотрят на меня сверху – мы с ними старые знакомые, мозолим друг другу глаза уже почти два века. Это до сих пор странно звучит у меня в голове, хотя я и провел большую часть из этих двух веков в сознании. Я помню каждый год из прожитых, и все-таки от мысли, что мне сто девяносто девять, по спине ползет нехороший холодок.

Вокруг раскинулась Канада, единственная в мире страна, так и не одобрившая закон о суперлюдях. То ли из благодарности, то ли просто из нежелания проблем мы живем здесь уже почти пятнадцать лет: периодически меняем один маленький городок на другой, чтобы соседи не заметили, как мы почти не стареем, ездим на стареньком джипе, снимаем недорогие, тесные дома, покупаем продукты в супермаркетах и ходим на пробежки по утрам, и если бы у меня спросили, чего я хочу, я бы сказал – я хочу, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

Или чтобы уже закончилось наконец.

В нашем тихом, спокойном благополучии я все острее чувствую поражение. Почти сто лет я упрямо твержу себе, что судьбы мира меня больше не волнуют, и мне даже почти удалось в это поверить.

Почти.

Я никак не могу забыть, кто я такой. Как бы я ни пытался – мое прошлое, моя сущность догоняют меня во снах: по ночам я все еще вижу синий костюм, все еще пытаюсь кого-то спасти. Меня по-прежнему тошнит каждый раз, когда я смотрю новостные и архивные видео: все, кто обладает хоть сколько-нибудь необычными способностями, теперь превращены в рабов.

Не буквально, конечно, это все еще цивилизованное общество – по крайней мере оно упорно зовется таковым. Но у человека со способностями в этом обществе есть только два пути: госслужба или нелегальное, преступное существование. Уже третье их - наше – поколение попросту не знает другой жизни. Не знает, что может выбирать. Не знает, что можно поступать по совести, а не по приказам продажных чиновников. Не знает, что обладает свободной волей.

Я так и не смог отделить себя от них до конца. Мы одной крови, как бы странно это не звучало. 

Никто не знает, сколько еще продержится Канада. Даже Т’ченне пришлось ратифицировать Соглашение – она бесконечно извинялась в нашу последнюю встречу и обещала, что для нас с Баки в ее доме всегда найдется место, где нас не найдут. Я ее понимаю – королеве нужно беспокоиться о своей стране, которая ничего не выиграет от международной изоляции. Но мне страшно думать о том дне, когда давлению уступит и Канада – куда мы пойдем тогда? Где будем жить, как прятаться?

Почему мы должны – прятаться?

\- Хэй, Роджерс, - говорит Баки и обнимает меня со спины – я и не слышал, как он подошел. – Так и будешь стоять тут одиноким полуночником?

\- Ты же пришел постоять со мной.

\- Нет, я пришел сделать тебе предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться. Смотри.

Он поднимает передо мной планшет и одним движением выбрасывает объемную запись наружу: последняя аналитическая сводка. Я не знаю, зачем Баки показывает мне это – эту трагедию всей нынешней системы, с которой мы все равно ничего не можем сделать. 

История всегда развивалась спиралевидно – новая Гидра так же, как и ее предшественница, выросла под носом у тех, кто должен был защищать и оберегать. Прямо на правительственных базах супергерои стали суперзлодеями – недовольные своим положением, своей бесправностью, и в то же время уверенные в своем превосходстве над простыми людьми, они сформировали очередное тайное общество, подготовились – и революция вот-вот захватит мир. Революция, с которой правительства ничего не смогут сделать: они не знают, кому теперь можно доверять, на кого полагаться. Оставшиеся не умеют сражаться самостоятельно, без приказов и без начальников, а противнику известны все слабые места, все возможности, все навыки. Во всех силовых ведомствах сейчас должен быть самый настоящий хаос, а на нас уже надвигается новый фашизм, в котором обычным людям будет отведена роль рабов.

Это безнадежная война, в которой мир проиграл еще сотню лет назад, когда Заковийское Соглашение только обсуждалось впервые.

Мы их предупреждали, в конце концов.

\- Узнаешь место? – спрашивает Баки, уткнувшись носом мне в шею. Дыхание у него по-прежнему ласковое, щекотное, под ним хочется выгибаться и ни о чем не думать, но передо мной полным ходом идет уличный бой, и да – я узнаю это место.

Место, откуда мы с ним родом.

\- Нет, Бак, - отвечаю я на совсем другой вопрос. Тонкая черноглазая девочка скручивает Бруклинский мост в металлическое лассо, пирс покрыт ледяными шипами, а по улицам нашего детства мощным потоком льется пламя. Порыв сделать что-то, помешать и удержать бьется в груди почти физической болью, но я закрываю глаза и говорю себе, что мы ничем не поможем – нас это не касается, мы давно мертвы для всего мира. Я дал обещание когда-то давно, и я его сдержу.

\- Уверен? – переспрашивает он и мягко тянет меня к крыльцу; картинка дрожит, плывет и тает в ночной темноте. – А то у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Теплые, сильные ладони ложатся мне на бедра, разворачивают ласково, но уверенно, свет падает на ступеньки геометрически точным потоком – из-за открытой двери, а перед ней…

\- Не может быть, - выдыхаю я так тихо, что едва слышу себя сам, и несколько секунд просто пытаюсь дышать.

Я не видел его так давно. Боже, я думал, что не увижу его больше никогда. Трава под моими осторожными шагами мягко пружинит и пригибается, пока я сбивчиво переставляю ноги.

\- Ты же сказал – волейбольный матч, - вспоминаю я, и Баки фыркает мне в затылок. – Ты сказал мне, что поехал на волейбольный матч в Вашингтон.

\- Ну да. Заодно наведался в пару других мест.

Алое, белое и синее – краски все такие же яркие, металл все такой же крепкий, за годы в хранилищах и складах щит не износился ни на день. Я поднимаю его, и он едва ощутимо, привычно вибрирует в моих руках, словно приветствует давнего знакомого.

Это чувство накрывает меня с головой, и я не знаю, как с ним бороться – я готов к бою, он зовет меня, вместе с визгом металла в далеком Бруклине, вместе с криками раненых, вместе с ужасом, уже вплывающим в наше будущее. 

\- Но встреча с Т’Ченной… Мы обещали, Бак. Она же ждет нас. Королевский отдых…

\- Стив, - говорит мне Баки – губы у него улыбаются, но взгляд серьезен, прозрачен, в ресницах мягко дрожат отблески золотого, искусственного света. – Стив, у нас с тобой было сто лет королевского отдыха. И не подумай только, что мне не понравилось, но это не все, что ты из себя представляешь. Мой Стив не умеет сидеть сложа руки. Мой Стив не умеет отказываться от правильной битвы. Мой Стив никогда не перестанет защищать тех, кто в нем нуждается, а мир, как ни пафосно это прозвучит, сейчас нуждается в защите.

\- Но как? Мы же мертвы, Бак, - слабо говорю я. Баки вынимает щит из моих рук и ставит на ступеньки, кладет ладони мне на предплечья, и я так сильно его люблю, что мне больно дышать.

\- Мы живы, - возражает он, приподнимая бровь; глаза у него почти злые и очень юные. – Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на себя, черт возьми, Стив. Им, наверное, хотелось бы думать, что мы мертвы, но это не так, и ты это знаешь. Мы живы и мы нужны. И они ничего нам не сделают. Если у них и остались какие-то обвинения, за сотню лет у них вышел срок давности. Стив, - улыбается он мне, теплый, ласковый и уверенный. – Нам пора возвращаться.

Его лицо плывет перед глазами, ресницы у меня влажные, я запрокидываю голову навстречу звездам и обнимаю его так сильно, что мы оба несколько секунд не можем дышать.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

_  
… А теперь мы прерываемся на экстренное сообщение. Только что в нашу редакцию поступили эти непримечательные, на первый взгляд, кадры: двое мужчин поднимаются по ступеням Белого Дома. В течение последних ста лет их лица мы видели только с экранов, но они по-прежнему хорошо знакомы всем нам. Возможно ли, что глаза нас не обманывают? Возможно ли, что погибший во время взрыва в Эр-Рияде Стив Роджерс и пропавший без вести после Гражданской Войны Баки Барнс все еще живы? Неужели суперсолдатская сыворотка способна на такое чудо? К сожалению, ни от самих фигурантов, ни из администрации Президента пока что не поступало никаких комментариев, однако Джейсон и Родригез, самые известные биографы Роджерса, а также Матуш Камински, самый авторитетный исследователь жизни Барнса на своих страничках в социальных сетях уже заявили, что эти двое – действительно те, за кого себя выдают. Специалисты говорят о полном, стопроцентном совпадении роста, объемов и манеры двигаться. Ученые Йельского университета тем временем уже запустили программу сопоставления мимики и возрастных изменений и буквально только что опубликовали свой вывод – на ступенях Белого Дома в самом деле были Барнс и Роджерс, чей ориентировочный возраст составляет сорок два-сорок три года. Таким образом, в период с две тысячи шестнадцатого по две тысячи сто семнадцатый год Стив Роджерс постарел всего на десять-одиннадцать лет!_

_У нас, конечно же, еще очень много вопросов, и главный из них: с какой целью люди, который целый век скрывались от всего мира, вдруг вышли под объективы камер сегодня? Связано ли это с угрозами так называемой Гидры 2.0? Чью сторону займут эти двое, присоединятся ли к захватчикам со сверхспособностями или же вспомнят былое и встанут на защиту простого народа? Моя коллега Мария Ментуш этим вечером в прямом эфире поговорит с экспертами – юристами, историками, биологами и аналитиками. Не пропустите ее шоу сегодня, сразу же после восьмичасовых новостей._

_На данный момент это всё. Оставайтесь на нашем канале, как только станут известны какие-либо подробности, мы снова выйдем в эфир._

ABC: Breaking News; 11.06.2117.

***  
Почти все мои важные битвы проходят именно здесь, в чужой стране, подарившей мне одного из самых дорогих друзей и одного из самых страшных врагов. Я не знаю, почему так происходит – может быть, судьба пытается мне что-то сказать, а может, это простое совпадение. Я всё ещё помню Германию девятьсот сорок пятого и Германию две тысячи двенадцатого, помню, как плыли аккуратные улицы за решетками полицейского автомобиля, помню аэропорт за пределами Лейпцига и вечерние наряды интеллигентной публики в Штутгарте. 

Небо над Берлином с тех пор, кажется, стало ниже и плотнее. Мы стоим под трибунами Олимпийского стадиона, на поле перед нами раскинут временный лагерь – он пока пустует, но из штаба уже поступил сигнал: противник возвращается.

И мы готовы его встретить.

За моей спиной ждут те, кого мне сегодня предстоит вести в бой – воздух вокруг чуть подрагивает, вибрирует их нервозности. Не все они мне чужие: неподалеку я чувствую тёплое присутствие Ванды, чья сила позволяет ей не стареть; я знаю, что рядом с ней в нескольких сантиметрах от земли замер Вижен; я слышу, как с мягкой кошачьей грацией ступает Черная Пантера. Его я знаю совсем плохо, но я знал Т’Чаллу и я знаю Т’Ченну, и если нынешний принц Ваканды хоть немного похож на них, то его присутствие дорогого стоит.

Остальных я впервые увидел два дня назад – у нас едва хватило времени на несколько слишком коротких тренировок, мне почти не знакомы их лица, совсем не знакомы имена – только их способности, умения, да и то далеко не все. И все же они – моя команда, как минимум на сегодня. Дальше я предпочитаю пока не заглядывать и не загадывать.

Баки подходит ко мне бесшумно, я узнаю его одним только чутьем, натянутой между нами нитью, в которую срослись когда-то две отдельные судьбы. Мы с ним одеты одинаково – в неприметные темные костюмы с простой белой звездой на груди. Такая же неброская светлая звезда замерла на его плече, мой щит затемнен и лишен своих ярких красок. Это было нашим главным условием для Президента – никакой больше клоунады и никаких спектаклей, мы пришли сюда не ради забавы и не для того, чтобы журналисты получили красочные кадры. Мы оба отказались от цветастых псевдонимов – Баки никогда не был Солдатом по доброй воле, а я больше не Капитан Америка – мне совершенно не хочется защищать то, чем Америка стала, и я уже давно не чувствую с ней связи. За наши с Баки сто совместных лет я научился воспринимать мир единым целым, без разделения на национальности, расы и континенты. Баки дразнит меня Капитаном Космополитом и он, пожалуй, в чём-то прав.

Все, чего я хочу сегодня, это защитить тех, кто сам себя защитить не может, и мне неважно из какой они страны.

Может быть, когда-нибудь нам дадут новые звонкие имена, и они наверняка будут столь же глупыми, как и старые. Но пока что мы можем просто быть самими собой.

Пока что мы просто Стив и Баки, и эта простая мысль наполняет меня чистой, совершенно детской радостью.

\- Ну что, - говорит Баки и весело приподнимает бровь. – Совсем как в старые добрые времена, мм?

\- Угу. Кстати, Бак, помнишь тот фильм, который они сняли про тебя? Мне вчера звонил режиссер. Очень просил убедить тебя встретиться.

\- Еще чего, - фыркает он, натягивая перчатки. – Он взял на роль меня тощего мальчишку.

\- Он не тощий, - вдали показывается темный, армейский вертолет, и я даю отмашку Пантере – бесшумно и незаметно он уводит свою группу ко второму выходу. – Может, немного худоват. Зато глаза красивые.

\- Глаза бы ему не помогли таскать на себе металлическую руку.

\- Ты ворчишь, как пенсионер, - говорю я, даже не пытаясь казаться недовольным. Баки скалится в ответ, и берлинское небо своей синевой безнадежно проигрывает его глазам. 

\- Я и есть пенсионер, Роджерс. Идем?

Всю свою жизнь я хотел только одного: делать правильное дело, идти правильным путем. Иногда я, как и все прочие, сбиваюсь с этого пути, но к счастью, рядом со мной есть человек, способный в любой момент вернуть меня обратно. Баки стоит рядом со мной, полный жизни, готовый к бою, и я не могу представить себя отдельно от него – он для меня и альфа, и омега, и начало, и конец. Он и смысл, и суть, он мой ангел-хранитель, он мой демон-соблазнитель, и я последую за ним и в рай, и в ад, если он позовёт меня с собой.

Я надеваю шлем и киваю ему.

Вот так всё и начинается: передо мной – нужная битва, за спиной – мои люди. Я цепляю щит к предплечью все тем же знакомым, по сей день не забытым движением и улыбаюсь Баки. Мы синхронно ступаем под открытое небо, и я…

Я возвращаюсь домой.

**Author's Note:**

> * http://pikabu.ru/story/faktyi_o_supergeroyakh_kochevnik_3835553


End file.
